


The Love of A Prince

by Jv_chara



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Robin Hood Au - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (These is like so cheesy omg), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Big brother Dream, Bird Hybrid, Blushing Dream, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dad Schlatt, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fox Hybrid, Goat Hybrid, Happy Ending, He is kinda of a crybaby here, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Schlatt Family, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur and Funny being a bit of flirts, animal hybrid, he is best dad, no beta we die like men, poly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jv_chara/pseuds/Jv_chara
Summary: It is the last days before Dream and his family are gonna leave due to a couple of unknown outlaws becoming more and more notorious.Well these outlaws are Fundy and Wilbur ,and they aren't quite unknown to Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 232
Collections: Fairytales with Schlatt.





	The Love of A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Schlatt family was made by AllAccordingToPan : )

It was the dead of the night,it was quiet to the point where the cricketers are the only ones sound along with the gentle breeze.Clay was up,looking out of the window,admiring the beauty of the night,and perhaps waiting for a certain outlaw or two.The breeze brushed his hair and his ears twitched at every sounds the crickets made,then he heard a sound that didn’t come from one.It was a rustling o from a tree leaves and clay imminently knew who made those noises,two outlaws that no place inside the royal walls in the dead of night.Two boys no less than 16 came out of the shadows,one with bushing red and white fox ears and tails matching with is ginger hair and the boy with brown hair and two large wing robin wings, the fox in particular giving a look of amusement to Dream

“How are ya,babe~?” 

“Hmpf Don’t bother with that sweet talk,fundy.I am not in the mood” Dream moved away from the window,clearly annoyed.

“Come on Dream?Please don’t give us that” A boy with brown hair climbed into his room,the ginger following right after.

“I could call the guards and both of you would be thrown out.Jail is’t pretty for thieves for ya’ll”

“I don’t think anything would be as pretty as you Dream~” Fundy said trying to kiss Dream’s hand but is initially met with a light punch from his brown haired friend.

“I heard you and your family are leaving for the Smp for a while?”WIlbur said,taking out a light red rose and gently putting it in dream’s hair. “That is the thing that most nobles talk about nowadays,i’m hoping those are untrue rumors…?”

“Those rumors are true,I will be gone two days by now,” Dream said while taking off the rose and playing with it. “With all the robberies from you two,father thinks its not safe to stay here for a while.Yall are becoming pretty notorious ,you're all the commoners talk about and the often complaint with the nobles”

“Have you seen our bounties? They have grown since the last- '' Fundy was interrupted with an elbow hit in the ribs by Wilbur.

Fundy mouthed a ‘what?’ while he just pointed at the worried expression the dirty blonde had,his brown and black mix cat ears were down as he gazed at the rose.Fundy and Wilbur have been at it for about 2 years now,they have been stealing and giving for the poor for two years now and not been captured.They did it at first for their own needs but it then grew to more,they noticed the poverty increase,the jobs decrease and the taxes increase.Families around them going into deep poverty,they had to change that.They first started with simply robberist than it increased with scams and trickery,they were often mistaken to be only one figure due to them being both half foxes.The nobles use them as a way to scare their children,a fox bird hybrid is going to come and get you at night and steal all of your goods.

“Oh don’t be worried Dream babe,we haven’t got caught yet and don't plan to be” Fundy said,coming closer to dream and cupping his face.

They have known dream for as long as they could remember.Dream was once just a voice over the wall,one that wheezed and cracked jokes with them.A time where they had no idea that Dream was a the oldest son of King Schlatt,the crowned prince Clay.Its not like it changed much,both commoners were head over hills for the no nonsense prince.Fundy was a street rat while wilbur comes from a household that struggles with affording everyday items.Them befriending the prince that had everythings was a accident,but a happy one yet.

“You're not gonna forget me?When I leave and your guys have all types of adventures?” Dream felt his tears swell up in his eyes,fundy put him in a deep hug and Wilbur hugs him from behind.

“Of course not Dream” Wilbur said, grabbing the rose and putting it on Dream's hair once again, “How could we forget those green eyes?”

“You could always come with us-”,Dream laughs as he wips his tears away,Fundy removes his arms around the dream “ I’m being serious,you love adventure and you're one hell of a fighter!”

“We would never be apart,you could help us steal and go up against those nobles” Wilbur said in a hopeful voice,now looking deep in dream’s eyes,cupping dream’s face,

Dream moves his hands from his face,“Maybe one day,but i have my family.As a big brother and a prince-”

“You wouldn't need to act like a prince with us and you could take tubbo with you!”Fundy argued.

“Tubbo is only 10! The same age as your little brother WIlbur!”

“So?”

“I don’t see y'all talking tommy on your adventures?’ Dream said,smiling widely and sounding amusement.

“Well Tommy is just annoying-”

“Hey!” 

“Well I am not wrong am i?”Dream laughs louding at the two bickering.

Before they came into Dream’s life,he was just a lonely prince with only his brother and cousins.But some days he didn’t have the comfort of having his cousins or even having a siblings,he was just alone in one big castle.His father wasn't even in the castle at times,always gone on travel and trying to rule their kingdom.He had the other noble children but they were just forced to play with him by their parents,who just wanted status from their children being friends with the child of the king.He remembered the day he met the two clearly.It was a clear but uneventful day.Clay was just in the courtyard,eyes puffing and tears keep flowing down.Eret and Niki recently left,leaving him as the only child alone once again in the big castle.

“Hey don’t cry!” He heard a loud voice yell,dream looked around but saw no one.

“H-huh?” Clay said,confusedly as he heard whispers from on the other side of the wall.

“Fundy its the wall,My dad said not to go over it.He said that the king’s treasure is in there and he would cut anyones hands if they come near”

“Your dad was joking,plus i am not touching the wall am?Or climbing it?”

“Still-”

“W-who are you?” He said

“My name is Fundy! This is my friend,Wilbur!” 

“You're not gonna tell the king that we are here, are you?”The softer voice said,sounding worried.

“No?” Dream said confusedly,wiping his tears of his face.

“So why are you crying?”The softer voice asked,the one that Clays knows is Wilbur.

“Its stupid” Clay said as he hides his face in his hands.

“It's fine,we're bored anyway” He heard the louder voice sitting down next to the grass across from him.

“If its bothering you,it not stupid”The softer voice said.

“I-i don’t have any friends,” Clay said,slightly sobbing. “My dad is always gone and my cousins just went back home,i am all alone”

“Well you don’t have to be alone! Me and Wilbur could be your friend!” Fundy said excitedly, “Right,Wilbur?”  
“As long as we don’t get in trouble,you sound like a nice person uhh-,what is your name?”

“My name is Clay”

“Well nice to meet you,Clay!”

Ever since then they visited everyday.They asked Clay everything,they talked,they singed and they bonded,even when they find out that Clay was the king’s son.They were the first people that found out that Dream was gonna be a big brother,and Clay was the first person to hear Wilbur’s songs and the latest pranks that Fundy has done.All with a thick brick wall dividing them of any contact.It took until Clay was 10 that Fundy and Wilbur decide to climb the wall too see him.

“But i thought you two were scared about coming over?”Dream joked,trying to hide his clear excitement,”That my dad will cut off your hands?”

“Well we are your friends!You won’t let that happen would you?”Wilbur said,Clay hearing his wings flapping.

“Well if two are mean,maybe i will” 

“You're so mean Clay!All we are trying to do is too see to see our friend” Fundy said,climbing the tree that was next the wall,”We could always just climb down-”

“No! I promise I would not say anything,”Clay laughed.

It took a while but Wilbur was able to fly over onto the top of the tree and helped Fundy bring up over the wall.Clay’s faced flushed as he saw the brunette and redhead,he was a little embarrassed as Clay’s hair was very messy and used to be self conscious about his freckles (Fundy and Wilbur made sure to change that).Fundy and Wilbur paused for a moment,making Clay feel anxious for a moment.

“Hi Clay,you said that like roses before?So we brought you some from our garden” Wilbur said,with a slight shade of pink blushed on his face and ears,handing Clay the roses.

“Thank you! They look nice” Clay said,sounding a bit awkward but that is due to Fundy’s silence,which is odd from the fox hybrid”Fundy?Are you okay?”

“Wow you look like a dream”Fundy blurted out,quickly covering his mouth,turning into a deep shade of red that almost matched his hair.

Clay and Wilbur laughed,days after they made fun of fundy after for it.But calling Clay ‘Dream’ sticked,it almost became as naturaled as his own name.

“What’s with that face,Dream?” Wilbur interrupted.  
“Oh just thinking how i got stuck with two dumbasses”Dream said playfully.

“But where you're dumbass,sweetheat” Fundy said playfully.

“We're already stuck together,you can’t get rid of us now” Wilbur jokes.

Their laughs stopped when a couple quiet knocks of the door was heard.The trio stopped in their tracks of laughter,freezing in place.

“Clay?Can I come in?” A quiet voice said,they all signed in relief.It was just Dream’s little brother.

“Yeah! Just wait a moment” Dream shoo fundy and wilbur away back out of the window.

“Would a kiss goodbye be too much to ask for?” Fundy whispered with a wide smile.

“Yes,very much,but you guys could have this”Dream proceed to pass them two large bags full of gold coins, “I may not be able to go and steal from the rich but here is my contribution to yours guys cause”

“Is it really okay to take this-” Wilbur was cut off by dream putting his finger on Wilbur's lips.

“Of course,i may have not stolen it but it's still money that i don’t need.”

“We will miss you,our wonderful Dream” wilbur said as both he and fundy hold dream’s hands close to their heart.

“Don’t worry,if fate is on our side,we will meet again.” Dream said with a smile so bright that would make anyone's heart flutter.

“Till we meet again,babe” Fundy said lastly as they both disparar in the night.

Dream looks out foundly as the big smile but as they their footsteps faded in the darkness,as so did Dream’s smile.His smiling turned into a small frown with tears threatening to spill.

“Be safe my robin hoods,be safe”

Dream wipe the tears from his eyes and goes to open the door for his brother to come in.As soon as he did so,Tubbo hit him with a hug.Dream assume as a other nightmare that he had because of their move tomorrow.Dream lifted him up and proceed to say comforting words until the tears stopped and the shaking stopped.Dream was beginning to drift away asleep until his brother finally spoke up.

“Who were you talking to?”

“To a couple of robins and foxes”

“Foxes and robins don’t come out this late and they don’t give out roses”

“Then you haven’t met these particular robin and fox,tubbo” Dream lastly said as brushing his little brother's hair flat as they cuddled on his bed.”Go to sleep,buddy.We have a long day tomorrow.”

It didn’t take long for Tubbo to go to sleep but Dream was now up.As his eyes just looks at the window,at the moon and at the now bare of two of his favorite outlaws.His mind wonder in the dark,the what ifs,the could bes and the what nows.But all of that don’t matter now,now that he is gonna leave and say goodbye to his wilbur’s songs and fundy’s smiles.Now that he would be miles and miles away from them for who knows when.But one thought has been haunting him,should he have left with them?To the adventure,the freedom,the uncertainty? Dream looks down to see his little brother on top of hugging him if his life depends on it,dream pats his soft hair as his yellow calf ears twitch from him patting on his hair.Then looks at the rose that wilbur left him,dream puts the rose on his bedside.

“I could never abadom my little brother and father without telling them first or at least see Tubbo grow up” Dream thought 

“But one day,maybe”

“I will take of your offer my robin hoods”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day was a day full of packing,boring in clay’s opinion but it's fun to look over all their fond memories of their home.Dream looks foundly at their childhood photos,specifically one of him,Tubbo,and their cousins.

“It has been for a while since we have seen them”Tubbo said,looking over Clay’s shoulder, “Are we gonna see them when we move?”

“Perhaps but you know how uncle is,always traveling and Eret and Niki always follow. To make sure he doesn't end up accidentally drink himself into a coma”

“Drink? Like apple juice?” Clay chuckles at his little brother’s innocence.

“Pff yeah Tubs,its apple juice” 

They found many more pictures,each having their own dumb but nostigic stories behind it.They found themselves paying attention more to the pictures than finishing packing.They ended up just stoping packing and just look at the photos.One of the photos that Clay is explaining is one with their dad and uncle not looking amused,the pictrie seemed to be from a distance high up.

“This was that Me, Eret and Niki sneaked out the castle and went to the fair there”

“Did you guys get caught?”

“Clearly since we have this photo,we did”

“You were only 3 in the time so you probably don’t remember,but Dad and uncle look like he would exploded,boy they were so angry”

“Wow,i can’t imagine seeing dad that angry”

“You got it easier,you actually go outside of the castle,we had to sneak out way out and then get caught”

“It was different back then” Schlatt said,he was leaning on the door frame,seemingly to have been there for a while until one of them noticed.

“Oh Really?”Clay said

“Really”Schlatt walked up to them,grabbing the photos stack and looking through them one by one.

“It was a rougher time,crimes rates were a all time high and i couldn't just let my treasure out when the place was so dangerous”

“It's safer times now”

Clay just playfulling rolled eyes from the response.

“See the youngest always get away with everything” Clay smirked and ruffled his little brother's hair.

“Oh i need to go say goodbye to tommy! Can i go now?” Tubbo said excitedly,running up to their dad.

“It's a little late-”

“Please dad! It's going to be the last time that i am going to see him!’ Tubbo begged 

“Oh dad just let him” Cay picks up tubbo and raises him up to their father’s face “ How can you say no to this face?” 

Schlatt tried and failed to argue,letting Tubbo go to see tommy.

“You kids are going to be the end of me” Schlatt said sighing.

“You love us” Clay said playfulling,as he left with the packed boxes,clay swore he heard his dad say “Sadly” as he left.

Clay dropped off the last of the boxes in the middle of the front of the castle and the servants packed it for the long trip tomorrow.Clay got to his room and looked at the window,hoping to see his favorite outlaws but instead just seeing the sun starting to go down.

“I guess they aren’t coming today..”

“Wrong! We're here to kidnap you,Dream”

Dream was surprised,it slowly turned into amusement.

“What are you two doing here?I’m trying to pack”

“Were here to show you the night of your life!”Fundy whispered loudly.

“Unless you're doing something?”Wilbur said,far quieter than fundy was.

“No we are done,what do you guys have planned?”

“Told yeah,a time of your life”

“Dream smiles.” Fine,give me 10 minutes to change”,closing the window.

“Wear something warm,it's going to be cold tonight!”Wilbur said sweetly.

“Or nothing at all-” Dream closed the window before he could finish the sentence.

“In your dreams” 

“I hope so-hey!” Fundy was interrupted again,now being dropped down onto the tree suddenly by Willbur.

Dream just smirked and went to change into something more comfy than his royal clothing.He grabbed his green hooded sweater and shorts that are quite baggy but comfy.After changing,dream yelled out to his father goodnight and jumped out of the window to meet his song bird and fox.

“So what do you two have in mind?” Dream smirked.

Wilbur tosses dream a mask,Dream looks at the white porcelain mask confusedly.

“Call it your pre goodbye gift”Wilbur smiled sweetly “Your surprise is across the kingdom and we can’t let a darling like you get seen,hope on” Wilbur said lastly,spreading his wings looking ready to fly.

Dream looks unsure,while he has left beone the castle walls,he hasn’t ever flown fly.His a cat that sticks to the ground rather than the sky.

“Are you scared~” Fundy teased.

“N-no of course not,” Dream said,Wilbur carrying Dream bridal style.

“Are you ready?” Both Fundy and Wilbur said in sync.

“Of course-” Wilbur suddening dropped from the tree,Dream holded Wilbur closely,closing his eyes .

He felt Wilbur pat his hair,as a gentle sign that he should open his eyes. 

“You could look now”Wilbur whispered to dream.

Dream did and was met with a vibrate orange reddish sky and a houses under them.

“Wow” Dream was completely memorized with the sightling.

“See it's not that scary,babe!” Fundy yelled out,” Hey Wilbur when is it my turn?” 

“Just wait until the half point” 

“What do you mean “your turn”?-” Wilbur suddenly dropped Dream mid flight,dream yelled until he was caught by a now laughing fox.

‘You fucking assholes,i can’t beileve you two!”

“Oh come on!Don’t you trust us~?” Fundy purred.

“I hate you both”

“You love of us” Wilbur respond’

“Hmf”

They fell into a comfortable silence.Dream almost felt himself falling asleep.

“Come on Dream~,don’t fall asleep yet.You wouldn't want to mess your surprised”

“We could be there faster if you let me actually walk there myself,hugging fundy closer.

“No way,this is our surprise to you,” WIlbur said,”Ah were almost here”

“Babe,close your eyes.”

“Fiine” Dream said closing his eyes.

He felt fundy stop in place and heard Wilbur land from the sky.

And then heard the gentle tone of a guitar.

“Come with me and you be in a world of your imagination~” Fundy gently sang as he let dream down.

Dream opened his eyes to see a place with gentle firefly-like lights glowing around the branches,they were up at a tree with a wood on top of the thicker branches,making a balcony,tree house-like place.

“Wow” Dream was his only response.

“Take a look and you will see into your imagination~: Wilbur sang as well as lacing his fingers on to the guitar in the gentle tone form before.

“We'll begin with a spin~,Traveling in a world of our creation~” Fundy sang as he twirls dream.

“You guys really did not have to do all of this,” Dream said, memorialized by the sight of where they were,the sun was now setting down and the lights around the tree seemed to shine brighter.

“Any thing for our Prince,right?” Wilbur said,setting down his guitar and taking off the white mask of dream.

“This is our way of saying goodbye” Fundy said as he and Wilbur gave a kiss on both of Dream’s cheeks,Dream flushed a bright red as he punched both of them.

It wasn't anything particular exciting or something full of adventure,but it made dream's heart glow in warmth and happiness.They talked,sang,and even danced into the beauty of the red and yellow sunset and straight into the dark but calming night.It was about midnight before they ended the night cuddling.

“Ima really miss you two when I leave,” Dream said as he cuddled close to the both of them.

“You could always stay?’ Fundy said hopeful but already knowing the answer.

“Maybe someday” Dream said as he fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

“Do you really think we would see our prince again,Will?”Fundy said,with a slightly sad tone to it.

“If the fates would be so kind,we will.”

“When have the fates ever been kind to outlaws?” Fundy joked,patting dream’s hair.

“You never know,the fates are always kind to even the most vainest of people” 

If the fates would be so kind for let them to be together again,

Dream would hear WIlbur’s songs and See Fundy’s smile.

And they would be blessed with Dream’s emerald eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA this came out sooo cheesy but I am proud of it : D
> 
> Might do a couple of more edits when I am less busy :3


End file.
